


A Rosy-Hued Love

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession, Fluff, Getting Together, Goofiness, Holding Hands, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi tries hard to shake off his crush on Kuroo. Unfortunately, Kuroo makes it impossible not to love himKurodai Valentines Day 2020 Getting Together: confession-holding hands-balloons
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 189
Collections: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020





	A Rosy-Hued Love

Daichi stopped walking in the middle of campus, staring down at his phone as a feeling of dread washed over him. No matter how long he stared at it, the text from Kuroo remained the same. 

_Let me know when you’re on your way back to your apt. I let myself in, hope you don’t mind ( ˘ ³˘)_

Since Kuroo’s family lived in Tokyo, he decided to save some money while he attended college and keep living there. But the commute was hard on him and more often than not, he’d barge into Daichi’s apartment to spend the night. Daichi didn’t mind him staying over, although it fanned the flames of his insatiable crush into a wildfire. Eventually, he caved and gave Kuroo his spare key, a decision he was starting to regret.

Most of the time, he’d walk in and already find Kuroo there, making himself at home on the sofa or occasionally making dinner for them both. The fact that he wanted to know when Daichi would be coming home was what put him on guard; usually, he didn’t even bother asking. That, plus the kissy face at the end, set alarm bells off in Daichi’s head.

He pressed his lips tight, considering his options. It could be a trap and texting Kuroo that he was on his way back could be playing straight into his hands. If it was that, though, Kuroo would be smart enough not to put him on guard. Or perhaps that’s what he was planning all along…

Daichi released an exasperated noise and quickly apologized to a couple of girls passing by him who scrambled away in alarm. He took a deep breath and started moving again, sending a quick text to Kuroo that he was on his way and if he did something to his apartment, he’d murder him. Kuroo left it on read and for the entire train trip back, Daichi planned out his eulogy.

When he finally entered his apartment building, he approached his room cautiously, listening hard for any sounds within. It seemed relatively quiet, just an occasional pattering of footsteps going back and forth. Daichi winced and prepared himself for the worst as he opened the door. 

It creaked open and a blur rushed into his bedroom, shutting it behind him. Other than that, the apartment seemed normal and quiet. It put Daichi on his guard even more.

“Kuroo? What are you up to?”

As he shrugged his shoes and coat off, the door to his bedroom creaked open. Kuroo was covered in darkness, but the light from the living room caught the glimmer of his eyes.

“Daichi? Oh god, this…. This isn’t how I wanted to tell you.”

His voice shook as he spoke, giving off the feeling that he was about to cry but Daichi knew better. He was trying hard not to laugh. He sighed and rubbed the sudden ache in his forehead.

“What did you do?”

“What did _I_ do?! It’s just like you men, putting all the blame on us.”

“What do you mean us? What the hell are you talking about?”

“I mean this!” he shouted, stomping out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he gestured down to his stomach and turned slightly, showing off the round protrusion of his stomach. 

Daichi half-groaned and half-sputtered with laughter, burying his face in his hands. “What is wrong with you?”

“How can you say that? Sawamura, I would thank you not to refer to our baby as something _wrong_. Don’t worry, sweetheart, he didn’t mean it.”

Daichi lifted his face to see Kuroo stroking the front of his shirt lovingly. Shaking his head, he crossed the room just so he could poke a finger at Kuroo’s fake baby belly. It was squishy and gave a light squeak against Kuroo’s stomach.

“Is that a balloon?”

Kuroo sniffed. “It is not, it’s a baby!”

“Oh really?” Daichi asked with a smirk. His intention revealed itself in his tone and Kuroo had only a moment to look worried about it. Before he could react, Daichi smacked both his hands to the side of Kuroo’s _belly_ , both of them flinching at the loud _bang._

Kuroo gasped and looked down at his deflated shirt, then back up at him completely horrified. “How could you?!”

“Very easily, apparently. I thought it would take me a couple tries at least.”

Kuroo pouted and lifted his shirt, the red fragments of the balloon dropping to the floor. As Kuroo rubbed his stomach, Daichi saw that the skin looked pink and winced. 

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t think it would sting you.”

“It’s okay. I’m more offended that you destroyed our baby.”

Daichi snickered into his hand and cleared his throat. “So, that was it? That was all you had planned?” Another wave of apprehension flooded him when Kuroo’s eyes lit up. 

“No, it wasn’t! Wait right here.”

He flew back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, so quickly that Daichi couldn’t see what was going on in there. Rolling his eyes, he stooped down to pick up the shattered balloon and threw it away. Hardly any time passed, and his bedroom door opened again. This time when he turned around, Daichi burst out laughing.

Kuroo leaned against the doorway with his back arched and arms stretched up in a seductive pose. He was still wearing his track pants and t-shirt, but two giant mounds protruded from his chest. Kuroo chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

“You love big breasts, don’t you, Sawamura?”

“Not sure I ever had an opinion on the matter, but you look ridiculous.”

Kuroo grinned and sashayed toward him, shaking his shoulders to make his hentai-sized tits tremble beneath his shirt. “Come on, I know you want a squeeze.”

“Actually, I want to pop those, too. Come here.”

Kuroo gasped and darted to the other side of the sofa. “No! What kind of a girl do you think I am, Sawamura-kun?”

Daichi’s apartment wasn’t large, but somehow trying to catch Kuroo while he was laughing made it seem much bigger. Kuroo’s stupidly long legs could easily launch himself over his sofa, but it also made it easier for him to trip. He screeched when his foot caught on one of the cushions and he landed hard on the floor, yelping when one of the balloons burst on impact. Daichi was only mildly disappointed he didn’t get it himself, but there was still one more.

Kuroo had just turned on his back when Daichi launched himself on top of him. He reached up and caught Daichi’s hands before they could slam down on the giant lump at his chest. Daichi clenched his teeth and tried prying Kuroo’s hands to the side. If he could manage that, he could use his body weight to crush the balloon. 

However, Kuroo had a lot of upper body strength as well. Through his pants and grunts, Kuroo grinned back at him. 

“Didn’t think I’d make this easy on you, did you?”

“When have you ever made anything easy for me?”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh. “True.”

Daichi pushed harder with an extra burst of strength, hoping to catch Kuroo off guard. With a hissed swear, Kuroo barely managed to hold Daichi back, but his chest was pressing precariously into the balloon. No matter how Kuroo scrambled to get a better hold on him and shove him off, Daichi refused to back down. 

In the moments proceeding his imminent triumph, Daichi tried hard to focus purely on popping the balloon. It was difficult when he was becoming more aware of their situation, his body pressing against Kuroo’s with their hands interlocked. Kuroo’s eyebrows knitted together and a tendril of sweat slipped down his reddened cheek. He was a vision straight from Daichi’s fantasies and unfortunately, tossed his focus straight into the gutter. 

His eyes widened when he felt Kuroo’s legs wrap around his waist and tighten. Kuroo grinned and jerked his body to the side, bringing Daichi’s body along with him. The world blurred around him until his back slammed against the floor with his hands pinned on either side of his face. Kuroo laughed as he pressed his body against Daichi’s, but the force of it shattered the balloon. The look of shock and dismay as he looked down at his deflated shirt was so comical that Daichi tipped his head back and roared with laughter.

“Looks like I win!”

“How can you be the winner? I have you pinned down!”

“The objective was to pop the balloon, not to avoid being pinned. I’m feeling pretty good right now.”

“Are you, Sawamura?” Kuroo purred, pressing the rest of his body against him and hovering his face above Daichi’s. 

Daichi stared up at him, catching a glimmer of nervousness behind Kuroo’s teasing. The way Daichi’s heart was pounding, he was certain Kuroo would be able to feel it where their chests pressed together. His hands were sweaty, but it was impossible to tell whether it was from him or Kuroo. Most likely both. 

It would be easy to deny how much he enjoyed the roughhousing, the skin-on-skin contact and hearing first-hand what Kuroo’s steady panting sounded like. His refusal to speak on it before was his worry that Kuroo thought of him only as a friend. But no friend would press his body against his the way Kuroo was, fingers threaded together and his eyes darkening to black. 

“Yeah, I am,” he finally admitted, smiling when the declaration brought the shade of Kuroo’s cheeks to an even deeper red. He squeezed Kuroo’s hands and whispered, “I really enjoyed all of this.”

Kuroo beamed down at him, his chest deflating with a breath Daichi didn’t realize he had been holding. “Same, this was fun.”

“Kuroo, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How many balloons are in my room?”

Kuroo’s smile slipped, his whole face slowly grimacing from the weight of the question. “Um, I’m not sure? Honestly, I didn’t count them.”

Daichi sighed. “Why are there so many balloons in my room?”

“Well, here’s the thing. We arrived at our lab today to find the whole space filled with red balloons, someone’s idea of a funny prank. The professor just looked tired and he offered bonus points on our next exam to anyone who could clean a bunch of them up. I got the most!” he announced proudly, wilting slightly when Daichi raised an eyebrow. 

“So, you brought them to my apartment?”

“I couldn’t bring them to our house, my grandmother would kill me! Besides, I thought we could have fun with them. Didn’t you just say you were having fun?” 

Kuroo stuck his bottom lip out and batted his eyelashes. It should have pissed him off but somehow Kuroo made it seem cute. He couldn’t hold back his smile as he nodded.

“Yeah, it’s fun. What are we going to do with the rest of them?”

“Actually, I have a few games in mind! Come on!”

Daichi gasped when Kuroo leaped off his body, a rush of cool air flowing over him. Somehow their hands stayed connected and Kuroo yanked him off the floor, holding him steady as he staggered onto his feet. He had hardly taken a breath when Kuroo released one of his hands and pulled him across the apartment to Daichi’s bedroom, swinging the door open and flipping on the light.

The room was filled with red balloons. Not enough to cover every inch of space, but enough that all the light in the room filtered through them, casting the space in a romantic rosy hue. This time, as Kuroo pulled him inside, he was gentle and patient, guiding him into the middle of the room and shutting the door behind them.

“What do you think?”

“Okay, this is really cool.”

Kuroo giggled. “See? I can come up with some good ideas. Ready to play?”

“In a moment.”

“Hmm?”

Daichi smiled and turned toward him. He glanced down at his hand wrapped up in Kuroo’s, marveling at the length of his fingers and how they tenderly grazed his wrist. His pulse fluttered with nerves, but he wasn’t about to back down, not now.

Lifting his gaze back to Kuroo’s, he squeezed his hand. “I’m just tired of leaving everything unsaid, slipping in hints and getting excited over little things that could be nothing. I really like you, Kuroo. Far more than a friend should like a friend.”

Kuroo’s lips parted in surprise but, to Daichi’s overwhelming relief, they curled up in a smile. “You do? Even when I do shit like this?”

“Especially when you do shit like this.”

Kuroo’s smile grew so wide, Daichi wondered if it was going to run straight off his face. His breath hitched when Kuroo released his hand, but he relaxed as two long arms wrapped around his waist. 

“I really like you too, Sawamura. Just so you know, I wouldn’t wander into any old person’s apartment and flood their bedroom with balloons.”

Daichi chuckled and melted into his embrace. Tipping his head up, he whispered. “Good. Otherwise, I’d be jealous.”

Kuroo grinned and dipped his head lower, lips ghosting over Daichi’s. “No worries, Sawamura. I’m all yours.”

He was still smiling as Daichi pushed through the meager distance and kissed him. For a moment, he kept his eyes open, savoring the surreal moment and committing it to his memory. Red balloons danced across the room, the light filtering through them in variants of red. It cast Kuroo’s skin in a soft glow and for a moment, Daichi wondered if he was dreaming. 

Kuroo’s hand chose that moment to slip down over the seat of his jeans and pinch his ass. It shattered the mystical quality of the moment, but Daichi didn’t even mind. It was proof that the moment was real, and they belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I'll have a short and sweet fic tomorrow featuring Daichi and one of his rarer ships, and then another on Sunday!


End file.
